The use of adsorbent tampons of soft deformable materials such as hydrophilic or menesephilic adsorbent devices is well known.
However the use of such devices have recently been linked to a disease known as toxic shock syndrome which primarily affects young women. The exact cause of the disease is not know but it is thought that the linkage is provided by the discovery that tampons provide a culture medium for growth of bacteria leading to toxic shock syndrome.
It has further been suggested that under certain conditions, it is possible for a female utilizing tampons to, having inserted one tampon, insert a second tampon without removing the first, thereby providing additional exposure time for growth of bacteria leading to toxic shock syndrome.
No prior art device is known for preventing the unintentional insertion of a second tampon after a first tampon thereby providing the extended exposure time to facilitate the growth of bacteria.